


Pre-Birthday Cake

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Pregnancy, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: It's called Pre-Birthday cake because a pregnant woman gets stuffed with cake. More specifically, Mom Lalonde gets stuffed with cake by Dad Egbert. Enjoy!





	Pre-Birthday Cake

Ms. Roxanne Lalonde, otherwise known as “Mom,” even by those she wasn’t the mother of, was finally living up to her maternal title, as she was thoroughly pregnant. Her belly grew steadily, until it became too large for her dress to comfortably contain. Roxanne didn’t want to give up her favorite dress, so she was forced to undo three of the front buttons, exposing her shamefully large stomach to everyone.

Feeling encumbered by her pregnancy, in addition to her other responsibilities was making Roxanne extremely stressed, and she needed some way to blow off some steam. She immediately went and called Mr. Egbert, who still remained one of her closest friends and most frequent contacts. The fact that he was the father of one of Rose’s closest friends as well usually gave her a handy excuse to spend some time with the handsome fellow.

Mr. Egbert gladly accepted Ms. Lalonde’s offer, and arrived at her home in a matter of minutes. Roxanne waddled over to the door, opening it for him with one hand, while cradling her cumbersome belly with the other.

Mr. Egbert greeted her with a lovely smile and a tip of the fedora. Mr. Egbert was even more handsome than she remembered, as great lengths of time would often pass between when they were able to visit each other. He was a very classic sort of male attractiveness, with a strong jaw, a distinct Roman nose, and a flawless white smile. It took all of Roxanne’s strength to keep from swooning.

“So, what was it you needed me for?” Mr. Egbert said, removing his fedora and hanging it up.

Roxanne took a deep breath, and sighed, deciding there was little point in being coy at this point.

“Well, being pregnant is pretty stressful, and it’s caused me to be quite…hormonal as well. I’d imagine you’re quite pent-up too, having to take care of John all the time. Perhaps we could provide each other with some kind of mutual relief?”

Roxanne ran her tongue across her black lips seductively, waiting for Mr. Egbert’s reply.

“I’d be delighted to,” he said with a grin. “You should go upstairs for a while, perhaps get some rest, or find something comfortable to wear. When you come back down, I’ll have a special surprise for you.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to find out what you have in mind,” Roxanne said, immediately heading up the stairs, in hopes of finding something elegant that could also accommodate her pregnant form.

She descended the stairs several minutes later. Roxanne was clad in the only thing left that would fit her, her favorite pair of lingerie. They were black and lacy, and they still fit quite well, with the exception of the bra being a few sizes too small for her breasts.

“Mr. Egbert?” she said, expecting him to be there by time she returned.

She went in and out of a few rooms, before she heard a noise from the kitchen, and headed there instead.

Mr. Egbert was indeed in the kitchen, bent over the stove as he pulled out a cake, and placed it next to a pile of other, identical cakes. The smell that filled the kitchen was absolutely delightful as well.

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind, but I could always go for a good cake, I suppose,” Roxanne said, seating herself at the kitchen table. “Although, I’m not sure I could eat all of those, but I could put them in my fridge for later, if you’d like.”

“Are you sure you don’t want all of them?” Mr. Egbert said, with a playful grin. “They’re quite delicious, and if you end up a bit stuffed afterwards, well, you’re already pregnant, so I doubt anyone would notice.”

Roxanne couldn’t help but blush at the mention of her being stuffed. If there was one thing she enjoyed about her pregnancy, it was the feeling of having a tight, round belly, running her hands over the smooth, taut skin. Perhaps being bloated with Mr. Egbert’s delicious cakes would be even better.

“You know what?” she said with a surge of confidence, giving her belly a soft pat. “It would be quite impolite of me not to eat all of your cakes, after you went through the trouble of making them all. I’ll eat as many as I can, under one condition: you have to feed them all to me, and provide me with belly rubs whenever possible.”

“I agree,” Mr. Egbert said emphatically, transporting the pile of cakes to the kitchen table, and cutting one into slices, before bringing one slice up to Roxanne’s ebony lips. She parted them gratefully, and allowed the slice inside, finishing it off in a few bites and swallowing with a slight moan.

“These are either better than I remember, or you’ve been improving quite a bit, Mr. Egbert.”

Mr. Egbert blushed, but tried to stay focused, presenting her with the next slide, which was done in a few chews, just as the last had been. Two more followed, before the first cake was gone, and Mr. Egbert moved on to the second.

The second and third cake were enjoyed just as much as the first, and devoured just as quickly. Roxanne wasn’t used to being fed, Mr. Egbert wasn’t used to feeding, so the process wasn’t exactly perfect. Roxanne’s carefully painted lips were coated in vanilla frosting, and her belly was covered in crumbs and frosting too.

Mr. Egbert knew exactly what to do in this situation, leaning in to kiss Roxanne lovingly, licking away the frosting. Roxanne looked down to her belly, which was similarly caked in frosting, and said simply, “Well?”

Mr. Egbert was nothing if not consistent, and cleaned her belly just as he had her lips. He gently ran his tongue across it, making Roxanne shiver with delight.

“Oh, Mr. Egbert~” she moaned. Even after her belly was completely spotless, Mr. Egbert ran his tongue teasingly across it a few more times.

“Are you feeling full yet?” Mr. Egbert asked, noticing that her belly was more swollen than it had been, probably as a result of the cake. Along with her being pregnant, her stomach was now a considerable size, forcing Roxanne to push her chair away from the table, to give herself some more room to expand.

“Not in the *URP* slightest,” Roxanne said, trying her best to conceal her unladylike belch, and failing.

“Perfect,” Mr. Egbert said, slicing off another piece of cake, and feeding it to the gorgeous woman.

They continued like this for a while, with Roxanne’s belly gradually expanding with each cake she swallowed. She started out as fairly heavily pregnant, but now her belly was enormous, firm and tight, in a perfect ovular shape, large enough to spill out onto her lap, past her knees. Her stomach did become slightly sore, as she became more and more stuffed, but Mr. Egbert was there, to rub her stomach with a loving touch that relieved the pain almost instantly and replaced it with pleasure.

They were down to the final few cakes, and Roxanne could feel herself slipping into a stupid, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she succumbed to a food coma.

“Please…bring me *URP* upstairs, to my *HHNG* bedroom,” she said weakly. Despite her soft voice, it was clear she loved being stuffed to the point of exhaustion, constantly moaning and gasping in a way that made it very clear how aroused she was.

Mr. Egbert nodded, feeding her the last few slices of cake, before scooping her up gently in his arms. Mr. Egbert may have looked rather ordinary, but he possessed remarkable strength, and was able to lift Roxanne easily despite her being stuffed with countless pastries.   
He brought her up the stairs, just as she asked, moving carefully, as not to jostle her and risk upsetting her stuffed belly. The air was filled with nose as he brought her to her room, a mix of Roxanne’s groans, the rumbles and gurgles of her tight stomach, and the occasional adorable burp she would release.

He laid her down on the bed, on her back, of course, with her belly sticking up in the air. Seeing her stomach exposed like that made it clear how enormous it was, and it looked as though she had swallowed at least three whole beach balls.

“Keep me *URP* company while I sleep. I still need someone to *MMM* rub my belly, after *URP* all.”

Roxanne turned over on her side, after patting the space in the bed next to her, which was just large enough to accommodate Mr. Egbert.

Mr. Egbert plopped himself beside her, pressing himself up against her back, and wrapping his arms around her belly, or at least, attempting to. Her stomach was so large that he simply couldn’t get his hands all the way around it.

That didn’t stop Mr. Egbert from his task as a belly rubber, however, and he still lovingly rubbed the side of her belly as best as he could. Roxanne didn’t seem to mind, as she was moaning with as much delight as she ever had.

She let out one final burp, before she drifted off to sleep completely, to the soothing sounds of her own stomach’s gurgles and the kicking of the child inside of her.


End file.
